


Él es tu amo (Parte:4)

by Lotaur



Series: Él es tu amo [4]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: F/M, Sexo en el Trabajo, contenido sexual explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotaur/pseuds/Lotaur
Summary: Cuarta historia de muchas. Antes de empezar a leer deja que te ponga en situación. Una visita al trabajo del joven acabará de una manera muy interesante. Teniendo tú una reunión privada con el joven que te hará disfrutar. Esta vez no será como el resto. Estas historias se centrarán en las relaciones que mantendrás con un joven que conocerás y las experiencias que tengáis juntos.





	Él es tu amo (Parte:4)

Llegaste a la puerta del edificio donde se encontraba su oficina. Abriste la puerta de cristal y entraste en el rascacielos. Hablaste con un joven en recepción que te permitió pasar al saber a quién ibas a visitar. Caminaste por las baldosas de mármol de la amplia sala, haciendo ruido con tus tacones. Desabrochaste tu gabardina marrón, justo aquella que tanto le había gustado que vistieses, querías darle ciertos recuerdos. Te detuviste en los ascensores y mientras esperabas a poder coger uno de ellos para poder subir a la planta donde él trabajaba, comenzaste a quitarte los guantes de cuero negro que llevabas. Una lucecita se encendió encima de las compuertas del ascensor, abriéndose éstas tras un tiempo. Salió un señor vestido en un traje negro, en su mano derecha llevaba un café humeante, que casi derramó sobre ti. Te esquivó a tiempo y con una disculpa se alejó hacia la salida. Entraste en el ascensor pulsando el botón que te llevaría a su planta.. Esa mañana te habías rizado un poco las puntas de tu pelo, y estas flotaban a tu alrededor. Estabas sola en el ascensor, te llevaste una mano al pecho y respiraste tratando de calmarte, ibas a volver a verle. Con un dulce sonido se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, dejándote salir. Había mesas con ordenadores que dejaban entre ellas un espacio por el que caminaste. Metiste en tu bolsillo los guantes y continuaste caminando por el pasillo. Sacaste el móvil, podrías avisarle de tu visita, pero así se iba a sorprender más al verte. Giraste una esquina y allí estaba su oficina. Una puerta de madera tenía su nombre escrito en una plaquita, las paredes que la rodeaban eran blancas y no tenían ventanas, lo que te animaron a continuar con tu plan. Te frenaste en la puerta, estabas nerviosa, te quitaste la gabardina. Llevabas un pantalón vaquero ajustado que pegaba con las botas negras que tenías puestas. Estas botas parecían de terciopelo. Tenías puestas también una camiseta negra de algún grupo de Rock. Tu ropa ajustada marcaba tus curvas, haciendo que tu cintura y pecho se viesen más sensuales de lo que ya eran. Levantaste la mano y llamaste a su puerta "Adelante" sonó desde dentro. Entraste en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ti y echando el pestillo sin que él lo notase. Estaba sentado de espaldas a ti, mirando por la ventana y atendiendo una llamada que parecía importante por el tono que tenía. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió sorprendido al verte, levantó la mano poniéndose el dedo índice en sus labios, pidiéndote silencio. Esperaste de pie y tras intercambiar un par de palabras con la otra persona se excusó y terminó la llamada. "Bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí muñeca?" Puso sus manos sobre la mesa y bajó la pantalla del ordenador. Poniéndose de pie se recolocó la corbata que llevaba y así mismo su cinturón de cuero marrón. Le respondiste con un "por ti", que sonó más como un gemido extraño. "Verás, tengo trabajo..." Comenzó a decir, cuando tú le interrumpiste "Pues venía yo aquí, por un hacerte algún trabajo". Hiciste que sonriese al ver tus intenciones. Colocó un dedo sobre el interfono y lo apretó "Voy a tomarme un descanso, unos 30 minutos más o menos" haciendo que una voz masculina lo afirmase. Se volvió mirándote "No sabía que supieses donde trabajo" continuó hablando. En realidad no lo sabías, pero gracias a tus encantos femeninos habías conseguido su lugar de trabajo. Se levantó acercándose a ti, te puso la mano en la cintura y otra en la nuca. Y te besó. Tú le seguiste encantada colocando tus manos en su cintura. "Hay una sala aquí en la que podemos hablar" al ir a abrir la puerta el pestillo y tu mano se lo impidieron. "Quiero hacer algo antes" le respondiste. Pusiste tu mano en su pecho y le atrapaste contra la pared. Soltó un suspiro y te dejó hacer. Comenzasteis a besaros, tú guiando tus manos por su cuerpo, sintiendo todos sus músculos y cómo se tensaban por el contacto de tus manos. Se movió separándose de ti, cerrando las ventanas así como las persianas. Le sentaste en la butaca de cuero, enfrente de su mesa. Sentándote tú encima de él comenzaste a mover tus caderas. Tenía ganas, y eso podías sentirlo. Tus manos rodearon su cuello pegándote a él, sus manos comenzaron a subir tu camiseta, sin llegar a quitártela del todo, dejando que pudiese ver y soltarte el sujetador. Te besó en el cuello, bajando por tu clavícula y soltando la camiseta llegaron sus manos a tus pechos, así como sus labios comenzaron a repasártelos. Te mordiste el labio inferior al sentir su lengua en tu aureola izquierda. Su mano izquierda repasó el contorno y luego se centró en las partes más sensibles . Se sentía tan bien sentirle cerca, te emocionaba y todo lo que sus manos hacían, provocaba en ti tantas placenteras sensaciones que te mojaban. Pasaste tus manos por su nuca atrayéndole hacia ti, querías que continuase. Él no se detuvo, así que deslizando tus manos por su pecho, aun con la camiseta puesta. Querías quitársela, pero sabías que no te dejaría. Llegaste hasta su pantalón y comenzaste a soltárselo. Lo repentino de la acción hizo que se sobresaltase ligeramente, sabías lo que querías e ibas a conseguirlo. Podías sentir la tensión en sus músculos. Tú también estabas nerviosa, controlando cómo podías tus gemidos para que ninguno escapase de tu boca. No querías que nadie os escuchase. Terminaste de desabrocharle el pantalón, sacando su longitud dejando que tu mano jugase con él. Callaste un gemido que de su boca iba a escapar con la tuya, mientras que sus manos apartaban tu pantalón dejándolo caer y escondiéndolo debajo de la mesa. Te sentaste sobre él, sintiendo como se deslizaba dentro de ti. Abrió los ojos, no se esperaba ese placer tan de repente. Le callaste con un beso, comenzando a moverte sobre él. "Venía a por un trabajo" le susurraste al oído entre jadeos. "Pues ya lo has encontrado" Te contestó. Te alejaste y sonreíste, le encantaba cómo te movías y a ti como te deseaba. Posó sus manos en tus caderas, comenzando a guiar tus movimientos. Aceptaste gustosa sus manos, dejando que te moviesen rápido, marcando el ritmo. Ibais tapando los gemidos del otro, con vuestras manos o respectivas bocas. Una de sus manos se separó de tu cintura, deslizándose por tu cadera y pasando a tu pecho. Tener tú el control de los movimientos te estaba gustando, pero también te cansaba. En su cabeza tan solo tenías pensamientos para moverte, metiéndotela y sacándotela. Te animaba a ir más rápido y tú se lo aceptaste, moviéndote sobre sus caderas. Suspiraste, cada vez que te la metías, cada vez un poco más, hasta que tras varias penetraciones te la metiste entera. Todo su miembro entró dentro de ti, te encantaba esa sensación, tenerla entera para ti te encantaba. Te levantó apoyándote contra la mesa, colocándose así junto a ti. Abriste tus piernas separándolas, animándole a que deslizase sus dedos corazón e índice dentro de ti. Mordiste tu labio inferior aguantando los gemidos que sus movimientos te estaban provocando. La mesa estaba fría, pero el calor que el joven desprendía, hacía un contraste que te encantaba. Apartaste casi derribando un vaso con bolígrafos. Su mano recorrió tu espalda, bajando desde tu nuca, sin saltarse ningún centímetro. Siguiendo a esa mano te recorrió la espalda un escalofrió placentero, que te hizo escapar un suspiro entre tus labios. Viendo cómo te hacía sentir decidió mejorarte las sensaciones, colocándose detrás tuyo y tapándote la boca con su mano izquierda pidiéndote silencio, se deslizó dentro de ti. Abriste los ojos al sentirle, ahogado un gemido en su mano. La forma en la que os complementabais era increíble, los deseos de ambos sentíais el otro los cumplía sin vacilar. Volvió a acariciar tu espalda, con la otra mano y sin destapar tu boca. Comenzó a moverse, delante y atrás, en un ritmo más pausado de lo normal, el cual no tardó en aumentar ante tus deseos. Todos tus gemidos provocados por su miembro quedaron atrapados en su mano. Encajabais perfectamente, los besos que dejaba en tu espalda te hacían cosquillas y también sonreír. Habíais pasado a ser tan cercanos, sí, tan cercanos que os buscabais cuando teníais ganas de desahogaros. Su mano derecha se coló entre tu pecho y la mesa, sujetándolo y comenzando a acompañar sus idas y venidas con las caricias que tanto te gustaban. Sentías sus movimientos con deseo, se movía como si bailase sobre ti, sorprendiéndote con lo placentera que podía ser el estar atrapada contra la mesa. Sentías su cuerpo semidesnudo tras de ti, el choque cuidadoso y fuerte de sus caderas, sus suaves movimientos, todo era increíble. Levantó tu cuerpo de la mesa, casi pegando tu espalda con su pecho. Apoyaste tus manos contra la mesa para mantenerte como estabas. Te giró la cabeza y te robó un beso al que respondiste jadeante como pudiste. La alfombra que tenía su despacho te daba la sensación de estar flotando y lo que él te estaba haciendo ayudaba a que lo sintieses. Su boca quitó el puesto de su mano. Sus dos manos se dirigieron a tu cintura y la atrajeron hacia él. Te sujetó la pierna izquierda y la levantó, le dejaste gimiendo aun en su boca. Colocó tu pierna sobre la mesa haciendo que abrieses más las piernas. La mano que te había levantado, comenzó a acariciar y a jugar por tu muslo, tras un tiempo pasó a tu ingle. Guiaste su mano con la tuya hacia ese punto que tan sensible lo tenías y que él no tardó en acariciar y jugar con él. Tus pechos fueron ocupados por su otra mano rápidamente. Jadeabas en su boca y él en la tuya. No tardaste en suplicarle que aumentase el ritmo de sus caderas así como el número de gemidos que ambos callabais en la boca del otro. Teníais ganas de terminar los dos, lo deseabais, y tú no tardaste en llegar al clímax. Sus manos recorriendo esos puntos que tan sensibles estaban, su miembro dentro de ti todo para tu disfrute, te hacían sentir increíbles sensaciones con su cuerpo, sensaciones que habías deseado mucho y que no querías que acabasen. Te encantaban sus movimientos, la idea que habías tenido visitándole a su trabajo había sido muy buena. Un agradable calor subía por tus piernas, juntándose con las sensaciones que él te estaba provocando en tu pecho y en tu cabeza. Un gemido escapó de tu boca al sentirle entero, llenando sin querer la habitación con tu voz. Ocultó tu sonido con su boca evitando así que se te escuchase demasiado. Todas esas sensaciones se estaban juntando y estaban a punto de salir, sus embestidas y como se retiraba de forma suave para luego volver a entrar rápido, como una ola que rompía contra la blanca playa que era tu cuerpo. Sentías que no podías aguantar más, él comenzó a tensar sus músculos, sonreíste al notarte acelerar sabiendo que a él tampoco le quedaba mucho. De repente todo se liberó, ambos terminasteis a la vez, ahogando vuestros gemidos jadeantes en la boca del otro. Abriste los ojos al notar cómo terminaba dentro de ti, suspirando Sentiste como salía de ti y se dejaba caer en la silla de cuero. Te dejó un hueco y te sentaste junto a él, ambos respirabais pesadamente. Tras un tiempo te levantaste "Me encantan este tipo de reuniones" Le dijiste comenzando a ponerte la ropa interior y ajustarte el sujetador. Él te miraba desde el sillón aun jadeante. Te pusiste los pantalones y besándole en los labios saliste por la puerta, dejándole deseándote. Este había sido uno de los mejores encuentros que habíais tenido.


End file.
